Sleepless Nights
by SamXDanny
Summary: Sam just wanted to snuggle into her bed and fall into a deep, peaceful sleep after a hard working day. Unfortunately for her, two idiots decide that it's okay to barge in at two in the morning and make her deal with their fighting. She already knew it was going to be a long night. One-shot. Trio fluff. DxS. TxJ mentioning. Rated T.


**I just freakin' love their friendship so much.**

**I had to write this.**

**I had to.**

**I'm sorry for not updating my stories and posting one-shots lately.**

**It's helping my inspiration thoooough.**

**Also, they all graduated high school, Danny &amp; Tucker live in an apartment together, Sam has her own. **

**Danny and Sam are dating.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom (:**

* * *

**Sleepless Nights**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Sam sighed as she walked out of her bathroom. She had a long, boring day. All she wanted to do was collapse into her comfy bed and fall into a deep sleep. Recently she'd crash at Danny and Tucker's place, but since today has been so busy with work, for all of them, she decided she wanted to sleep in her own bed in peace.

Sam crawled into bed and snuggled into the blankets, wrapping them around her like a cocoon protecting her from the cold, winter night. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she felt herself drift away from reality and into her dreams, wherever they would lead. As she slowly shut her eyes, she felt arms wrap around her waist and cold lips on her neck.

She shot up, startled, blankets untangling from her body as she looked to see who it was. Although she already knew who it was before she even saw him, you can never be so sure.

Danny smiled sheepishly, but Sam noticed the stress in his eyes. Anger and annoyance vanished as she tilted her head and ran a hand through his hair. Danny closed his eyes and made a noise of approval. Sam smiled at this.

"Something wrong?" she finally asked and slid her hand to his cheek. Danny opened his neon green eyes and looked at Sam's amethyst ones.

"_Yes_," he said as he laid his head back against the pillow, looking at the ceiling. He transformed back to his human form. Sam laid back down next to him on her side, right hand propped up to hold her head as her left one stroked his arm.

"Wanna tell me about it? But if you do, I may fall asleep on you. It _is _two in the morning and I had a long day, so this better be good," she said with a teasing smile. Danny turned his head and glared at her and flicked her nose. Sam couldn't help but giggle as she slapped his hand away. He chuckled and then sighed as he rubbed his face. She moved in closer as she knew he was about to start talking.

"Tucker," he muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Tucker? What about him?"

"He's being an idiot."

"How so?"

"He likes Jazz!" he exclaimed. Sam rolled her eyes.

"That's what this is about? I'm going to sleep," she said as she turned away from him and pulled the covers over her.

"_Saam_, this is _serious_!" he cried out as he rolled her so she could face him. Her anger and annoyance from earlier rushed back.

"Danny, I've known Tucker had a stupid little crush on Jazz for awhile. It's about time he told you," she said. Danny's mouth hung in shock. As she was about to ignore him and go back to sleep, a pounding sound came from her front door.

She rolled her eyes as Danny instinctively stretched an arm over her with his other hand glowing green as he growled at the sudden sound. Sam pushed his arm down and stood up from the bed as the pounding of someone knocking on her door was once again heard.

"Someone's just at the door, loser," she said. It was now Danny's turn to roll his eyes and stood and walked with her to the door.

Sam opened and found Tucker standing there in his pajamas and messy hair. He looked pissed and once he saw Danny behind her, his eyes narrowed more and shoved his way into the apartment. Sam closed her door and turned to Tucker who now stood in the middle of her apartment.

"I'm so glad I didn't walk in while you two doing rated R things though," was the first thing he said. Sam blushed and Danny just narrowed his eyes.

"I guess you want to rant too?" she asked. Tucker crossed his arms.

"Yeah. But not with his ass in here!" he exclaimed as he pointed to Danny.

"At least my ass isn't up my friend's sister's," he snapped.

"Dude, I don't even have a sister."

"Your point?"

"OKAY," Sam interrupted. They both looked at her. "I see you two having a disagreement and I want to sleep. So to solve this, Danny," she turned to face him, "you have no right to tell Tucker who he can't like or date, and Tuck," she turned her head to him, "you should know better how Danny would react with this news. Stop trying to fight. I'm going to sleep. Okay?" she finished and when they gave her silence, she walked away and into her bedroom.

Unfortunately, they followed.

When she was near her bed, they started to yell at each other. Sam sighed and turned to them with her hands on her hips.

"You can't date my sister, dude!"

"Why not!?"

"_Guys_…" Sam was getting really annoyed.

"It's too weird! And besides, it's _Jazz_."

"What's wrong with her? She's smart, fun, cool, pretty…"

"Oh God, I'm gonna barf."

"GUYS!" Sam yelled and Danny and Tucker jumped. They turned towards her. "Can you _please _shut up? My God, I'm gonna smack you with a banana or something." She turned towards her bed and crawled under the covers.

"What did I do!? He's the one that's into my sister!"

"Is it really a crime to have feelings for someone?"

"It is when it's the hero's sister!"

"Well, she's a sidekick, I'm a sidekick, sidekicks should get together sometimes."

"_Sam's _a sidekick. You wanna date her?"

"Ew no gross, she's like a sister to me."

"And how do _you _feel about me dating her?"

"Dude, I've been waiting for years for you to get your ass up and ask her out. I celebrated when you got together."

"Well, she's not even your actual _sister_! Why don't you date Valerie!?"

"Been there, done that, didn't work, back to the beautiful, smart, sexy, Jazz."

"Tucker, I'm gonna kill you."

"Eep!" Tucker squealed as Danny tackled him to the floor. Sam growled as she sat up, got out of her bed, trudged towards the two idiots, and grabbed them both by the ear. They stopped fighting and winced.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" they both cried as they stood while Sam pulled them up with her ear until she couldn't reach them anymore. Damn, stupid growth spurts.

"I'm going to say this one last time, _STOP. FIGHTING_." Sam yelled. Their eyes widened in fear. She knew that they knew to never piss off Sam Manson or life would be a living hell. "_Danny_, it's okay for Tucker to like Jazz. He can't control his feelings. It's like my father saying we can't be together." Danny's eyes softened. "_Tucker_, stop being an annoying idiot and stop putting up a fight with Danny. I know you like Jazz and you're defending yourself, but your fighting is _annoying the crap out of me _and I want to _sleep_, _okay_!?"

"Sorry, sorry, Sam, we'll stop," they both apologized. Sam smiled.

"I'm going to get a glass of water and I better not hear any arguing whatsoever, got it?" she said. They nodded and Sam turned and walked out of her room.

Sam could hear the "Sorry, bro'" and the "It's cool, bro" and pats on the backs as she walked towards the kitchen. She rolled her eyes. _Boys_.

As she poured her glass and made her way towards the bedroom she noticed how quiet it was. _Maybe they finally went home and I can finally fall asleep in peace_.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

As she made her way to the doorway, she found Danny and Tucker on her bed, passed out. They left some room for her in the middle. She sighed and put her glass on the nightstand beside her bed and climbed over Tucker to get to her spot. Tucker groaned and turned to lay on his left side, slinging an arm over her, his hand landing on Danny's butt. Danny groaned.

"Tucker," Danny murmured.

"Mmm?" he replied, half asleep.

"Get your hand off my ass."

"Sorry bro," he said as he removed his hand from his butt.

"Tucker," Danny growled.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Get your hand off me _completely_."

"Where's my hand suppose to go then?" Tucker now was awake and angry. Sam sighed in frustration.

"By your side maybe?"

"_Or _I'll just put on Sam's a-"

"Don't you _dare_."

"BOYS." Sam shouted. Both boys jumped and looked at the woman laying between them. "QUIET."

"Sorry," they said. She sighed as she snuggled into Danny, who wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest. Tucker learned to keep his hands to himself and they didn't dare to start bickering again.

Though, as her eyes began to close, maybe sleeping with them both on her bed, all cuddled up, wasn't so bad after all.

"TUCKER I SWEAR TO GOD."

Ugh, scratch that, this was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

**FINISHED.**

**Aye, how was that? I didn't know what else Danny and Tucker would fight about so I just made them fight about that hehe.**

**Danny being overprotective of his sister and all.**

**Poor Tucker.**

**Poor **_**Sam**_**. Having to put up with those two idiots XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE MY STORIES IF NOT IM DEEPLY SORRY.**

_**SamXDanny**_


End file.
